June Bride
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Kumpulan drabble lima pairing favorite saya dengan tema June Bride. -KagaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoKise, AoAka, NijiHai-


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : (sangat)OOC, sedikit menjurus

* * *

 **KagaKuro version**

Mereka berdua duduk diam di masing-masing pinnggiran kasur.

" _Ne–_ ," keduanya membuka mulut bersamaan.

" _Ano_.. Kalau Taiga-kun ingin bicara, bicaralah duluan," Tetsuya mempersilahkan.

Taiga terlihat gugup, berulang kali ia melirik Tetsuya dan membuka-tutup mulutnya. Menggerang pelan, Taiga mencoba membuka suara, "Ugh.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan… Kau tahu, aku gugup sekarang," ia mengusap tengkuknya.

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar, "Aku ingin tanya," katanya. "Kenapa Taiga-kun memutuskan kita menikah bulan ini?"

Taiga terlihat tambah gugup, "Itu… Ugh.. A-aku ingin..yah..kau tahu, katanya sebagian 'perempuan' ingin melaksanakan pernikahan di bulan Juni, jadi aku..bagaimana mengatakannya ya?.."

Tetsuya mengulum senyum tipis dan menghampiri Taiga, "Ya, aku sempat dengar kalau pasangan yang melaksanakan pernikahan di bulan Juni akan bahagia. Tapi aku bukan perempuan, Taiga-kun."

"Ya..aku hanya ingin.." –kata-kata Taiga tidak selesai karena terpotong oleh jari Tetsuya didepan mulutnya. Ternyata karena kebanyakan menunduk, Taiga tidak sadar Tetsuya sudah didepannya.

"Aku tahu, tidak usah dijelaskan lagi." Tetsuya tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Taiga-kun." ia mengecup sebelah pipi Taiga.

Gugup Taiga hilang, ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, "Jadi?.." matanya melirik kasur yang ia duduki.

"Taiga-kun _no_ _hentai_."

 **MuraHimu version**

Atsushi terlihat tidur telungkup dengan lemas di atas kasur, "Tatsu-chin," panggilnya.

Tatsuya yang sedang memasang kancing baju tidurnya menoleh, "Ada apa, Atsushi?"

"Tatsu-chin punya _snack_? Aku lapar.." Atsushi berguling menghadap Tatsuya.

Tatsuya duduk di kasur bagiannya, "Bukankah dari tadi kau sudah makan banyak?" ia tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hmm…" Atsushi bergumam sendiri, lapar.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau memutuskan kita menikah di bulan ini?" Tatsuya mengubah posisi jadi duduk di atas kasur.

Atsushi melirik, "Hm? Aku dengar kalau pasangan yang menikah di bulan Juni akan bahagia. Aku ingin kita bahagia, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menikah di bulan ini. Tatsu-chin tidak suka?"

Tatsuya terdiam sebentar dengan mata sedikit membelak, "Oh? Um.. Suka, aku suka." kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, "Sejak kapan kau memikirkan hal seperti itu.." Tatsuya bergumam sendiri.

Dengan cepat, Atsushi menarik tangan Tatsuya hingga Tatsuya terperangkap di bawahnya, "Tatsu-chin manis. Kalau aku tidak boleh makan _snack_ , aku boleh makan Tatsu-chin kan?"

Wajah Tatsuya semakin memerah, "Uh.. Jangan menanyakan hal itu padaku, Atsushi.." ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Atsushi tersenyum singkat, " _Jya, itadakimasu~_ "

 **MidoKise version**

"Shin _cchi_ ," Ryota memanggil Shintaro yang yang sedang duduk memunggunginya, bibirnya terus-terusan menggumamkan hal yang tidak Ryota ketahui.

"Shin _cchi_ ," ia memanggil lagi karena diabaikan.

Kesal, Ryota menghampiri Shintaro dan menusuk punggungnya dengan satu jari, "Shintaro _cchi_!"

"Ugh!" badan Shintaro yang tadi sedikit membungkuk menjadi tegak.

Ryota duduk disebelah Shintaro, ia mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, " _Mou_ ~ Shin _cchi_ tidak senang menikah denganku ya?" kepalanya menunduk.

Tertohok, Shintaro mencoba membantah. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar.

Ryota melirik Shintaro yang masih dalam keadaan mematungnya, "Ternyata benar- _ssu_ , Shin _cchi_ tidak suka menikah denganku. Hiks," Ryota mulai segukan.

Shintaro tambah membatu. Menarik nafas, lalu dibuang. Shintaro mengulanginya berulang kali sampai ia rasa ia cukup tenang. "Ryo–"

"CUKUP!" baru ingin membuka suara, omongan Shintaro dipotong oleh Ryota. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Shin _cchi_.." Ryota mengusap matanya, "Padahal katanya kalau menikah di bulan Juni pasangan akan bahagia, tapi a–" omongan Ryota tidak selesai karena mulutnya dibungkam ciuman oleh Shintaro.

Shintaro melepaskan ciumannya, "Bukan begitu, aku hanya gu..gu.." wajah Shintaro memerah.

Ryota memandang Shintaro bingung, "Shin _cchi_ gugup?" tanyanya polos.

Wajah Shintaro makin memerah, "Y-ya begitulah…" ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Ryota tersenyum geli, "Shin _cchi_ lucu," ia mengarahkan wajah Shintaro melihat wajahnya lagi, "Tentu aku juga gugup," semburat merah muncul di pipi Ryota.

Shintaro tenang, "..Ya, kau benar."

Mereka kembali keposisi awal, "Jadi.. Kau ingin kita menikah bulan ini karena rumor itu?" Shintaro membuka suara.

Ryota agak kaget, "Ugh.. Itu hanya dengar-dengar- _ssu_.."

Shintaro tersenyum tipis, "Kalau bukan bulan ini pun aku yakin akan tetap membuatmu bahagia,"

Wajah Ryota memerah, "Ugh! Kemana Shin _cchi_ yang _tsundere_ tadi- _ssu_!" ia menutup wajahnya.

Shintaro mendekati Ryota, "Sekarang?..."

Dan Ryota mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 **AoAka version**

"Daiki,"

"Hm?"

"Menyingkir dari atasku."

Daiki mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Haruskah?"

Seijuro mendorong wajah Daiki, "Harus. Kau tahu, perintahku a _bsolute_."

Daiki mengela nafas lalu berguling ke sebelah, "Hah.. Ya, ya.." ia memutar mata malas.

Sei mengubah posisinya jadi menghadap Daiki. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, "Betapa mesumnya suamiku ini," ia menusuk pipi Aomine dengan satu jari.

"Ada yang salah? Ini malam pertama, Sei. Malam pertama." Daiki mengubah posisi menghadap Sei.

Sei tertawa singkat, "Aku tahu, kau tidak usah mengulangnya dua kali,"

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Daiki mengubah topik, "Hei, aku dengar kalau pasangan menikah di bulan Juni akan bahagia ya?"

Alis Sei terangkat sebelah, "Oh ya?" tanyanya balik.

Daiki kembali tidur menghadap langit-langit kamar, "Ya. Ngomong-ngomong ini bulan Juni," ia melirik kalender di ruangan itu.

Sei melirik kalender itu juga, "Oh, kalau begitu ini sebuah kebetulan,"

Melirik Daiki yang seperti kehilangan _mood_ , Sei naik ke atas perutnya. Dibungkukannya kepalanya, mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Berarti kita akan bahagia kan?" ia menyeringai kecil lalu mengecup singkat bibir Daiki.

Daiki menyeringai dan mencium Sei agak lama. Dilepasnya pangutan itu, "Kau yang memulai Sei, jangan salahkan aku nanti,"

Sei kembali menyeringai, "Tentu."

 **NijiHai version**

Keadaan hening. Dua orang saling memunggungi dibalik selimut. Keduanya masih terjaga, hanya saling malas membuka percakapan.

Shuuzo berbalik menghadap langit-langit kamar, "Oi," panggilnya.

"Hm," gumam Shogo asal.

"Aku dengar kalau pasangan menikah di bulan ini akan bahagia, memangnya iya?" Shuuzo seakan bertanya pada Shogo.

Shogo diam sebentar, "Mana ku tahu, bodoh!"

Shuuzo melirik Shogo. Dibaliknya tubuhnya menghadap Shogo, "Sekarang…kau bahagia?"

Hening, Shogo tidak menjawab. Bosan, disentuhnya punggung Shogo, membuat pemilik punggung itu menegang. Melihat reaksi itu, Shuuzo menyeringai. Didekatkannya tubuh mereka, "Oi, Shogo," bisiknya tepat disebelah telinga Shogo.

Wajah Shogo memerah, ia mendorong wajah Shuuzo menjauh dan mengubah posisinya jadi duduk, "Menjauhlah,"

Dengan cepat Shuuzo menyingkap selimut mereka dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Aku tanya, apakah kau bahagia sekarang?" tangannya memegang pipi Shogo.

"Ugh.. Aku tidak tahu," Shogo mengalihkan matanya.

Dinaikkannya tubuh Shogo dipangkuannya lalu tanganya mengunci pergerakan Shogo. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya dengan leher Shogo, lalu digigitnya pelan leher itu. Membuat Shogo memberotak, "Hei! Apa-apaan kau bodoh! Lepas!"

Dari leher Shuzo beralih ke bibir, dilumatnya bibir Shogo agak lama. "Mngh!" Shogo terus memberontak.

Dilepasnya pangutan mereka, "Jadi, apa kau senang?" Shuuzo bertanya lagi.

Wajah Shogo memerah, "Mana mungkin bodoh!"

Shuuzo menatap serius Shogo, "Jadi kau tidak senang menikah denganku?"

"Ugh," Shogo tercekat. "Bu-bukan begitu.."

Shuuzo menarik sebelah bibirnya, "Berarti kau senang kan?"

"U-mm.." Shogo mengangguk degan susah.

Shuuzo mengelus sebelah pipi Shogo. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat, "Berarti rumor itu benar ya?" –sampai akhirnya Shuuzo bertanya hal itu lagi dan membuat _mood_ Shogo hancur.

Cepat, Shogo menarik selimut mereka dan memunggungi Shuuzo, "Aku tidur!"

Shuuzo melirik Shogo dan tertawa singkat, "Ahaha, maaf, maaf," ia memeluk Shogo dari belakang. Shogo hanya diam, ngambek.

Pandangan mata Shuuzo melembut, "Lanjut?"

Shogo balas menatap, "Mm.."

FIN

...Ini sangat OOC TvT Saya keinget 'June Bride' dan langsung mencoba membuat fic dengan tema itu, tapi malah jadinya begini deh.. Saya _give up._ Terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan membaca ;-;


End file.
